A Moment Alone
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Future fluff/smut in which Klaine are married. Little Toronto is away at a sleepover, so Kurt and Blaine finally have a whole night to themselves.


My two favourite things to write about Klaine have suddenly been combined in this fic – future family Klaine, and shameless smut. Kurt and Blaine are married with a kid, the way things should be, so it's only fair that they get to have some sexy time while Toronto is away.

Anyway, reviews would be just dandy.

And I don't own Glee. We're all upset, just let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>A Moment Alone<strong>

Kurt and Blaine had been woken that Saturday morning in the usual way; with their five year old son, Toronto, bursting into their room with a cry of "Daddy, Papa, Daddy, Papa!" and jumping on the bed. With such a hyperactive ball of energy for a child it had been a while since the couple had been able to enjoy all the old benefits of a lazy weekend morning, the benefits which back in the early days of their marriage they would exploit wholeheartedly (and, occasionally, exploit again in the shower and maybe once more in the living room during the day). The norm now however was to be shaken into consciousness by their son's lispy little voice, and this particular morning was no exception.

"Daddy, Papa, wake up!" Toronto trilled as he jumped on the mattress. "Wake up, wake up, today's my sleepover at Charlie's house, so wake up!"

Kurt groaned drowsily, but Blaine had always been much more of a morning person and sat up with a yawn, smiling at his little boy jumping around in his dinosaur pyjamas.

"You're kind of early, Tor," Blaine chuckled, running a hand through his messy black curls. "You're not going to Charlie's house until this afternoon and it's," he glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. "8.27am right now, kiddo."

"But, Papa," said Toronto, halting his jumping. "I'm _excited_. It's my first ever sleepover ever in my whole entire life, and Charlie's my bestest friend, and he said his Mommy is making cookies for us, and we're all gonna play pirates, and we're gonna watch movies, and we're gonna make a blanket fort!"

"That sounds awesome, little man," said Blaine, grinning fondly. "Still no need to wake us up so early though, you know your Daddy needs his beauty sleep."

Toronto giggled and Kurt, who had been watching them sleepily, smiled and gave his husband a playful little shove.

"I do not need _beauty sleep_, thank you very much," he said haughtily, the smile still on his face. "Do I, munchkin?"

"Nuh-uh, Daddy," said Toronto, shaking his head quickly.

The little family went through their usual morning routine. Toronto was bathed and dressed, before Blaine got to work fixing his breakfast and Kurt began fussing over Toronto's overnight bag, making sure that everything his son needed was there even he'd checked several times already. This was the first time that little Toronto would be spending the night away from home. When Charlie's mother eventually arrived to pick Toronto up, Kurt had to actively stop himself from shedding a tear.

"Right, do you have everything?" he said anxiously.

"Yes, Daddy," said Toronto, nodding.

"Okay, give me one more hug."

Toronto leapt into his father's arms, and Kurt gave him a squeeze.

"Oh, my little munchkin," Kurt cooed, kissing the top of Toronto's head. "I know it's only one night, but I'm going to miss you so much, sweetie."

"Gonna miss you too, Daddy," Toronto replied, giving his father a peck on the cheek.

Kurt let go rather reluctantly. Blaine gathered Toronto in his arms and gave him several kisses with over the top 'mwah' sounds that made his son giggle.

"You have fun, little man," he said, sounding upbeat even though he was just as heartbroken as his husband.

"Okay, Papa," Toronto said happily. "Bye bye!"

Kurt sighed once Toronto had finally left, making Blaine look at him. He walked over to his upset husband and rested his hands gently on his hips. Kurt smiled sadly, placing his hands on Blaine's chest.

"I know I'm just being silly," he said with a sad little chuckle. "He's only going to be gone for one night."

"It's not silly," said Blaine. "It's the first time Toronto's spent the night away from us, it's natural to be a little fretful about it. But he's going to be fine, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt nodded. "It's just strange. I still see him as our little baby, and now he's all grown up and going to sleepovers. Suddenly I'm seeing him going off to college. The house is going to be so quiet."

Blaine smiled and held Kurt closer, kissing him softly on the corner of the mouth.

"There is one good thing that'll come out of tonight though, Kurt," he said quietly.

"What?"

Blaine smirked. "For what feels like the first time in five years, you and I are finally going to have a whole night to ourselves, just the two of us, no interruptions."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from smirking too. It was true that had been a while since they'd really got to be completely alone in the house together. And it had certainly been a while since Kurt had seen that look in his husband's eye – that look that said that Blaine wanted nothing more than to ravish him.

"Bedroom?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Bedroom," said Blaine with a mischievous grin.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led the way upstairs to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. They undressed each other quickly, kissing feverishly, even though for once they didn't need to be so fast. They could easily take it slow since there was no threat of interruption. But it had been far too long, and they were both far too turned on to do anything other than pounce on each other.

Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him on the bed, their naked bodies already glowing with sweat, and kissed him hard and fierce. Their tongues caressed in a wonderfully familiar way, their kiss just as mind-blowing as ever. Kurt tangled his fingers in his husband's hair, as Blaine let his lips travel down Kurt's neck, sucking on the pulse point and making his husband gasp. Blaine moved lower, planting kisses on Kurt's collarbone and chest, and immediately took one of his husband's sensitive little nipples in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh God, Blaine..."

Blaine soon moved to the other nipple, sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it until Kurt was breathless, before he moved even lower, pressing his lips against the pale skin and slim hips he loved so much. Kurt was already so hard that he was leaking pre-come onto his stomach. He moaned deeply when Blaine took him in hand and sucked on his crown, lapping up the hot, salty pre-come with the tip of his tongue. Kurt let out a cry of pleasure as Blaine quickly swallowed as much of his cock as possible, swirling his tongue and sucking hard.

Every since their first time Blaine had loved giving Kurt blowjobs. He loved the feeling of Kurt's thick cock filling his mouth, twitching and swelling against his tongue. He loved all the amazing, porn-worthy noises that Kurt made. He loved when Kurt grabbed and pulled on his hair. He loved when Kurt's beautiful cock was so deep in his mouth that Kurt was all that he could taste and smell. So Blaine lost himself in pleasuring his husband. He placed one hand on Kurt's soft thigh and curved the other around his hips, holding his ass and encouraging Kurt to really thrust into his mouth. Kurt always tried to be cautious, even now, but Blaine had never had much of a gag reflex and could easily take all over Kurt's impressive length, relaxing his throat. Kurt babbled incoherently, tangling his fingers in his husband's dark curls and bucking his hips forward unconsciously.

"Oh Blaine... ohhh God... ahhh... _fuck_, that's so good..."

Blaine nudged Kurt's thighs to make him spread his legs wider and snaked his hand up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt obediently sucked on Blaine's two fingers, whimpering as he felt Blaine groan deeply around his length. Eventually Blaine removed his fingers from Kurt's lovely wet mouth and, without halting his cock-sucking, began to tease Kurt's puckered hole with one wet finger, fondling Kurt's balls at the same time with his other hand. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's slim finger slowly push its way into his opening, and was so turned on that his muscles relaxed immediately. Blaine thrust and twisted his finger in and out of Kurt's hole, keeping in time with his sucking, and was soon able to add a second finger.

Blaine pushed his fingers deeper, humming around Kurt's erection, and curled his finger until they rubbed against his prostate. Kurt was already close, but that was all it took from him to snap. With one hand pulling Blaine's hair and the other clinging onto the headboard for dear life, Kurt came down his husband's throat with a loud cry, his back arching off the bed and his toes curling as Blaine swallowed around him.

"Oh wow," Kurt gasped as collapsed against the bed. "Oh... I don't think I'll ever... ever get over you... being so good at that... wow..."

Blaine chuckled as he sat up, licking his lips. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Kurt looked up at his husband and already felt stirrings in his stomach even though he'd just come. Blaine's lips were bright red and wet, his curly hair was loose and shiny with perspiration, beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and neck and his beautiful hazel eyes were so dark with lust that they were almost black. Even after all these years, Blaine was still the most gorgeous man that Kurt had ever seen. He sat up and took Blaine's face in his hands, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss as he pulled Blaine down on top of him again. Kurt shivered as he tasted himself on his husband's tongue. Blaine's hard on was leaking pre-come all over Kurt's thigh and practically radiating heat.

"How do you want me to return the favour?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Your hand," he replied breathlessly.

"Just my hand?"

"God, yes," Blaine murmured as he kissed his way down Kurt's jaw. "I _love_ your hand."

Kurt smiled and flipped them over so Blaine was on his back, leaning over him so they could continue kissing, and took Blaine's thick length in his hand. Blaine let out a hiss as Kurt spread the pre-come around his sensitive crown. He whined in disappointment when Kurt removed his hand, but that whine turned into a whimper as he watched Kurt slowly, teasingly drag his tongue up his palm. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock again and began to stroke him, slowly at first but steadily faster, twisting his hand. Blaine thrust into Kurt's fist as he threw his head back against the bed, panting and writhing. He let out a moan once Kurt started to kiss down his stubbly jaw and down to his neck, sucking on his earlobe and licking his Adam's apple as he squeezed Blaine's cock.

"Ahhh... fuck... Kurt, don't stop... oh God..."

Blaine bucked his hips upwards into Kurt's wonderful hand, so close to the edge that he could barely stand it. Kurt sucked on Blaine's neck, savouring the salty taste of his sweat and stroking his cock faster and faster.

"Are you close?" he asked huskily.

"Y-yes," Blaine stammered, Kurt gravelly voice just turning him on more. "So close... so, so close..."

"Come for me," Kurt whispered right in Blaine ear. "Come for me, Blaine."

It only took a few more strokes before Blaine let out a strangled cry, slamming his hips up as he erupted all over Kurt's hand and his stomach. Kurt raised his head to watch as his husband came undone – it was always so amazing to watch Blaine fall apart. As Blaine tried to catch his breath he smiled as he watched Kurt lick the drops of come off his fingers.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," he said, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I love you too, honey," said Kurt, leaning down to kiss Blaine on the tip of the noise.

He glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock and grinned.

"It's not even 5'o'clock yet," he chuckled. "We still have the whole evening to wile away."

Blaine smirked. "What should we do then?"

"Hmm," Kurt pretended to think. "We could give the house a good clean, do the laundry, tackle the mess in Tor's room, or maybe go out for dinner and..."

He never got to finish his sentence, since Blaine had sat up and pulled him into another heart-stopping kiss. Kurt wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
